catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Rabbit-tail nodded. Sneerkit lowered his head. "I am sorry Cloudstar. I promise I will be a loyal WindClan kit. I except your duty to clean the elder's den." Silverkit looked at her brother in surprise. He NEVER sounded that humble! Mudpaw was frozen in greif, shaking with horror because of the loss of Gorsekit. I will not let Gorsekit die in vain. Mudpaw saw the spirit of Gorsekit "Come on Mudpaw come on lets play!" ( Why is Gorsekit popping out of nowhere.... Just a question. ) Silverkit walked into the clearing. (Because StarClan cats can do that) Gorsekit's spirit looked at Mudpaw "Come lets play do you want to go outside the camp?" "Wait! Did you see anything push you on the Thunderpath?" Whispered Mudpaw. Gorsekit shook her head "Nope Branchpaw just scared me now do you want to play?" "I'm sorry, Gorsekit. I have to go train." Mudpaw vanished into the territory. Sneerkit walked into the clearing, refreshed, and ready to clean the elder's den. He padded towards the den, tail high in the air. Gorsekit's spirit appeared in front of Sneerkit "What are you doing!" Sneerkit smirked. "You again. I am doing my JOB to clean the elder's den." Sneerkit looked at Gorsekit. "Now you know how it's like to be dead." He whispered softly. "Hey I didn't kill you now did I" ''Gorsekit mewed Rabbit-tail snarled at Sneerkit. "Stop talking like that you rogue." Sneerkit growled and walked into the Elder's den. Cedarkit padded out of the nursery looking around Mudpaw padded into the camp. She padded over to Cedarkit. "Hi! Um.. Where's Silverkit?" Cedarkit looked up "Sleeping I think" Mudpaw shook her head. "I already looked. I'll go get Frostpaw. Maybe we can look around the territory." (This is Echo :P) Rabbit-tail snarled as Sneerkit passed him. "Keep walking Sneer." Redkit looked up, some how, he could see Gorsekit, his eyes widened as he ran over to her. "Who are you?" (I always wanted to RP a cat who can see spirits <3) Gorsekit looked at Redkit with shock "''How can you see me!" "... can't every one see you?" "I'm in StarClan!" ''Gorsekit growled Sneerkit closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. Don't blow my cover. I have bigger prey to catch than attacking warriors!'' Mudpaw looked at Redkit. "You see her? Thats.... Interesting." Gorsekit growled to herself Mudpaw ran outside the camp, looking for the lost kit. Please, let her be okay. Sneerkit padded over to Cedarkit. "Hello." Redkit didn't respond. He only snarled at Mudpaw. "Go away you piece of fox-dung!" Rabbit-tail watched Redkit. He glared at Sneerkit. He should have never been born. That little piece of crap will mess everything up. Why did Cloudstar even bring that pile of dirt here? Mudpaw flinched and looked hurt. "What's wrong with me...." Sneerkit ran into the nursery. He couldn't stand the stares of his clanmates. "Whats the point of being in a clan if everyone hates you." Whispered Sneerkit to himself as he walked into the nursery. Cedarkit ran up to Sneerkit "Don't feel sad!" Sneerkit nodded. "Yea. I guess so." Sneerkit looked around in surprise. Silverkit was still missing. "I don't hate you. Just remember that." Foxpaw whispered to Mudpaw Mudpaw turned to Foxpaw. "Meet me in the territory. Were searching for Silverkit." Mudpaw padded out of the camp. "Okay." Foxpaw mewed "Sneerkit, shut up and get to work. Cedarkit, get away from that beast." Rabbit-tail ordered. He picked up Cedarkit and walked away. Redkit snarled. "Just go away! I don't want you in my space!" "Oh." Mudpaw walked out with Foxpaw into the territory. (No. He was talking to Sneerkit. ) (Deleted that line... Sorry i havent been on for a while O.e Sneerkit walked into the elder's den, ready to do his duty. Foxpaw runs into the Sunblaze's den with tears in her eyes Sneerkit looked out of the elder's den. "Whats going on?" "It's your sister! She's dying!" Foxpaw answers Sneerkit's eyes grew big. "Who....WHAT?!?! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sneerkit was shaking with horror. "There is a one in a million chance she could survive.." Foxpaw said gravely Mudpaw crashed into the camp. In her teeth was a bleeding body of Silverkit. Mudpaw dropped her and let out a loud yowl. "Silverkit, Is Dead!" "Oh no... Sneerkit... I'm so sorry..." Foxpaw mews (I noticed Sneer was getting nicer lately o.e) (I know. He's trying to be nicer, to reduce the fact people think he's Sneer. ) Sneerkit padded over to his sister. "Who did this?" (Who do you think would mate with Sneerkit?) "We think it was a badger" Foxpaw mews Sneerkit nodded. "My parents don't even know." ( Spoof to Yew's line in Twolegplace! ) (LOL) "Jackson... Is dead. My mom told me. I'm so sorry..." Foxpaw mews Sneerkit let out a whimper. "Not...Him...." Sneerkit ran into Silverkit, wailing. I feel so sorry for him.. Foxpaw thinks Sneerkit was shaking. "I'm alright..... Just reminds me of others deaths." "It's been really hard for you, huh." Foxpaw mews to Sneerkit I've got to comfort him somehow! (If Sneerkit turns nice, can he be with Fox?? O.e i cant find any other cat that could be with her..) Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan